memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transporter/archive
i've removed these questionable passages for removal of non-canon info. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:39, 19 Aug 2004 (CEST) These seem to me fine. They may not be directly mentioned, but they can be inferred fom on-screen dialogue. :The annular confinement beam maintains a "lock" on the subject to identify what to beam out and what to leave behind. The beam also transports the intact subject. :The Heisenberg Principle states that you cannot know both the location of a subatomic particle and its direction of motion. This has changed by the 24th century. The Heisenberg compensators help keep track of the particles in the beam by compensating for what is not known. This was mentioned, but I'm not sure where (That Voyager episode with the macro-virus among others). -- Redge | ''Talk'' 20:37, 20 Aug 2004 (CEST) :The biofilters identifies elements of the pattern and erases unwanted particles. It can be used to filter out unwanted viruses or bacteria and to manipulate DNA strings. Transporter copy problem Transporter copy problem, it there any canon info on this ? Everything I've heard about transporters (in the series) is always about deassemble, transport it and reassemble the person/object not copying it -- Q 17:32, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) Well, taking the person apart completely would kill them, because the brain totally ceases operation, so the matter put back together would be a copy, no matter what you did, so this is how it would work in real life. I don't know how they've dealt with it in star trek. There was an episode Realm of Fear, where Barclay remained conscious the entire time, but I've heard this doesn't mean anything because since consciousness is required for perception, it is impossible to perceive a discontinuity in your own consciousness. It basically throws your consciousness, your soul if you would into oblivion and creates a whole new person. Vortaborg 03:36, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Thomas Riker--Gvsualan 19:57, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I don't have the episode at hand but I recall that Data explained something like that when William was beamed up a layer in the planets atmosphere caused part of the transporterbeam to bounce back to the planet and created Thomas while William safely beamed to the Enterprise. So this transporter mishap made a copy of.. instead of that transporters works with copies IMHO -- Q 00:48, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) :::I have a number of issues with the transporter related to this. Inherently it does take a materialistic stance which runs against my personal philosophy, but that's part & parcel with the Trek I know and love, and I'm not here to comment on that. I would agree with the view that a person after transporting is "new," but since humans here are entirely material, everything that defines an individual is preverved and reassembled upon arrival and the entire incident is of no functional importance. But the ability to copy a person (see Transporter accidents) quickly made me wonder why it could not be combined with the transporter's limited ability to hold a person in suspension (see Transporter:Time) to create backup copies. The success with Scotty showed promise for at least the preservation of, say, important politicians - multiple copies could be kept in suspension, and hopefully at least one would be usable if the "real" one were killed. Said dignitary would hopefully back themselves up on a regular basis. The article notes regarding the Riker incident that Technically, this incident should not have occurred, since the transporter neither creates nor destroys matter, and Riker's matter stream should have only had enough within it to produce one whole person - but outside that accidental context, additional energy could be provided easily. It is my understanding that any pattern can be constructed given the energy, so a lump of debris could be beamed into suspension (converted to pure energy) and rematerialized as a person. This is exactly how a replicator works - A replicator (or food slot) is a device that uses transporter technology to dematerialize quantities of matter and then rematerialize that matter in another form. Since copying people can be done easily if there are no moral objections, the main issue remains preserving these people over time. The Federation clearly has Cryogenic stasis technology (though it is no longer regularly used) which could safely preserve a person over long periods, and it might even be possible to slow time down within a small area to to point of virtually stopping it (as in Timescape, though that was an extreme technology and I would not expect that method to be used by the Federation to slow time). Actually, a very mundane solution could serve perfectly well; this article states that the patterns of Sisko, Kira, Worf, Dax, and Miles O'Brien were temporarily stored in the computer core of Deep Space 9 to prevent their patterns from degrading, so I imagine that given enough "disk space" (just use the whale-beaming parameters to dematerialize a few asteroids and rematerialize them as computers - or even entire starships, for that matter!) the Federation could create a computer backup database of all its citizens' transporter signatures! I wish these issues would be addressed, because stories of the loss and sacrifice of life (particularly the one in Nemesis - not even a biological life form) are frustrating when it seems the real tragedy is that there was no backup copy. (That film does show that Data's memories are not all that make him who he is, but whatever does obviously survives transportation just fine.) And speaking of Nemesis, Shinzon could have made a copy of Picard to kill for that complete blood transfusion, or (far more morally) a small amount of his blood could be replicated many times over. Even in Insurrection, the Son'a could have avoided all that that tedious mucking about with cosmetic face-stretching by simulating the effect of a molecular reversion field, as seen in TNG:Rascals, to appear as young as they liked. The episode doesn't say whether the distortion alters more than appearances, but it might make their anti-aging gene therapy (and therefore the destruction of the planet Ba'ku, and the implied death of those Son'a too old to last the ten years needed for reverse aging to set in) unnecessary as well! I'd like to hear responses to any of these propositions, but I fully acknowledge that the transporter was created as a budget-saving and storytelling device, and all of the weird things that can be done were only brought up to make interesting stories. I only wish I didn't have to ignore what this wondrous machine could have done while watching other stories. -AndromedaRoach 03:57, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Mechanics Detailed Transporters are matter-energy conversion devices that take an object or being and transform it into a pattern of phased energy that can be transmitted as a complex trans-barrier signal through the first-level subspace domain to a set of desired coordinates and then retransformed into its original form. They employ Heisenberg compensators, pattern buffers, phase transition coils, biofilters, matter streams, confinement beams, matterenergy converters, and phased matter. An entity remains conscious during transport and can be held in stasis. While in transport, you seem whole to yourself. The "annular confinement beam" locks onto, then disassembles, a subject into phased matter via the phase transition coils, causing it to take on an energylike state somewhat akin to plasma, called phased matter. The matter stream is then fed into the pattern buffer, piped through waveguide conduits to one of the beam emitters on the hull of the starship, and then relayed to a point on the ground where the annular confinement beam reconstructs the subject. The "pattern buffer," a cyclotron-like tank, holds the whirling matrix of phased matter in the annular confinement beam while the subject is beamed out and beamed in. It keeps track of the subject's particles in the beam. "Virtual focus molecular imaging scanners" perform a trace at the quantum level. The transporter ID trace keeps a verification record of the trace after transport. This compressed sample also includes the subject's name and logs of the transport cycle. Ionizers and phase transition coils perform the quantum matrix manipulation to transform an object into phased matter in what is known as the "dematerialization process." This is what produces the familiar gold "sparkles" of the older-style Federation transporters and the red-and-blue effects of later Federation systems, as different dematerialization and phase transition processes were developed. Pattern degradation occurs because annular confinement beams aren't perfect, even when amplified by Heisenberg compensators. The matter stream shifts out of alignment. A subject can be suspended in transport for up to 420 seconds before degradation becomes too severe to reform the subject. Locking the transport controller in a diagnostic loop keeps pattern degradation to a minimum, but phased-matter "bugs" reside in the plasma environment. Emitter array pads reside at various sites on the surface of a starship's hull. "Long range virtual focus molecular imaging scanners" handle remote disassembly of the subject and facilitate reassembly. Needs attention *Transporter -- section about "Transporter accidents" needs to be expanded, section about "Transporter practices" needs to be rewritten (at least reformatted), complete text should be restructured (more section headers). -- Cid Highwind 16:45, 2005 Jan 20 (CET) *Changed to General format is there but still need a lot of information. -- Q 05:05, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) *There is always said, that transporter sends matter. However, it can also beam 'enrgy only' as captain Picard has beamed himself into an enrgy cloud in TNG Lonely Among Us Transport through shields *Was it actually noted in Star Trek Nemesis that one could transport through their own ship's shields? We see this a number of times over the Trek series and it's known as a mistake. Enzo Aquarius 20:58, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) *It was never stated directly, but during the opening Borg battle in First Contact, Captain Picard orders the surviving crew members of the Defiant to be beamed directly to sickbay during a time when the ships shield were still clearly in operation. Whether this was intentional or simply an oversight on the part of the production is not known. 22:56, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) Lt. Commander Schinke Voyager hardly ever lowers their shields before transporting someone. It's possible this limitation has been overcome. i know its cofusing that, but in the episode resolutions the doctor said "our sheilds are up we cant transport anything through them" * Well, I know that one of Star Trek's favorite excuses is that if you align something to the same frequency as the shields, then you can pass right through them. So it seems reasonable to assume that if a starship knew its own shield frequency, then they could pull that little trick and pass right through them. Of course, the ability to do this seems to be directly dependent on the plot at the time. 66.140.59.133 19:10, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Noncanonical Phrase Beam me up, Scotty! (note: I wonder what the actual phrase used when one wanted the Enterprise to beam up himself or herself on TOS was. I know some later shows routinely used "One to beam up" or "Two to beam up" or whatever.) 209.92.89.26 21:18, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Well, my copy of Star Trek 30 Years Official Collectors' Edition (© 1996) says that Kirk once said, "Beam us up, Scotty", in a TAS episode. Unfortunately it doesn't give the exact episode, but there you go. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 22:20, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::The actual line was "Beam us up, Mr. Scott" from The Paradise Syndrome. That's as close as it gets. Aholland 03:23, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Tranporter-enhancing Technologies References to technologies or devices that enhance a transporter's capabilities should probably be added. Perhaps a new section is warranted for this based on the current layout structure. For example: Emergency transport unit, Emergency transporter armband, Pattern enhancer, multidimensional transporter device. Intricated 18:58, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) I added information about the crystal device used in DS9: "Covenant", to transport Colonel Kira to Empok Nor. I wasn't really sure where to put it, but I guess it would come under a section similar to the one mentioned above. For the time being, its under the Personnel section. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 13:13, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Test container I recall that in an episode a container was used to test the correct workings of a transporter, it simulated organic tissue of some kind (?), but I don't know the episode it was used anymore. Someone else ? -- Q 21:52, 19 January 2006 (UTC) It was the voyager episode where they find the wormhole to the past. 24.30.46.12 15:20, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Article tense Ordinarily I'm a big 'past tense' kinda guy, but in this case I think present tense is more appropriate. From the standpoint of the 24th century the transporter is an ACTIVE piece of technology. In most cases past tense is used in MA for people or events because they are considered to be historical from even the 24th century perspective. But transporters are still being used so it's more accurate to say the Transporter IS a device for....or the present tense when describing how it operates. Obviously the history section and accidents can be past tense but for current usage it should be present tense. At least, IMHO. See Cloaking Device and force field for examples. Logan 5 22:24, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :There are some discusions about tense going on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, you might check those also. I don't believe different tense shoud be used on whether an article tells about lifeforms or technology. Even technology gets absolete and will be replaced with newer forms of it, and fade into the pages of history, so past tense seems the best way to go.(to me at least) -- Q 22:00, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Reference in TNG Descent My memory is a little fuzzy: didn't Beverly Crusher, in command of the ''Enterprise''-D with most of the crew on the surface of a planet looking for Data, use all the transporters of the starship, including the ones in the cargo bays (presumably properly reconfigured cargo transporters) in TNG: "Descent, Part II"? If so, this probably would make a good reference in the appropriate section of this page. -Intricated 23:40, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Moved from Nominations for featured articles Transporter I nominated, then pulled this nomination before on the suggestion that it go through peer-review. The participation there was low but I've done significant work on the article since then. For something that is mentioned or shown in practically every episode of every series I think this is about as complete as it can be. I've tried to organize it better, added quite bit of inormation to all the sections and some pics. I think it's pretty well written and reads well now, is thorough, and aside from my most recent changes for better organizaiton I think it's stable. For a vital piece of Trek I think we should give consideration to this nomination. Logan 5 15:47, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. I haven't gotten a chance to go through the nitty gritty stuff on the article yet (looks good), but I have noticed MA has a low participation rate on a lot of stuff, at least relative to its user population. --Broik 05:27, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Well, personally I think this is sad. It's a good article that at least deserves votes/attention. But frankly I think that it's too long for most users to read through. Which brings me back to my objection to some other FA nominations like Noah and Grathon Tolar. People read and vote on those because they are so short but won't read and vote on this because it is more involved. I just don't see who FAs can represent the best work of Memory Alpha when some articles that require the most work don't get read, and ones that require relatively little work get so much support. Sad. Logan 5 17:00, 19 January 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Incredibly detailed and informative. Me like. --From Andoria with Love 00:48, 23 January 2006 (UTC) *'Conditional Support'. The first picture on the page doesn't cite what episode it came from. If it can be cited or replaced, I support. If not, it may be a copyvio, in which case I can definatly not support this nomination. Jaz 00:52, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :Replaced with image of a Galaxy class transporter room properly credited to Art of Star Trek. Logan 5 19:10, 23 January 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Amazingly informative, amazingly detailed, and definetly worthy of FA status. --Starchild |<''Talk''> 04:13, 23 January 2006 (UTC) **The new pic if from inside the Art of Star Trek, so I don't think it is fiar use. I am going to have to oppose until the image issues are resolved. Jaz 01:20, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ***Say what? First, if this is the case then the Galaxy class page is in copy vio and needs to have it's FA status stripped. Second, if it's not usable then why hasn't it been deleted? Third, if you want to be such a stickler about such a minor detail and an easily corrected one, why not just correct it instead of opposing the nomination and standing in the way? I'm just going to remove the picture entirely, but going from conditional to oppose on that basis seems like an exercise in contrary-ism. Logan 5 14:45, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ***Solved, replaced with cited screenshots. -- Q 21:35, 24 January 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Detailed, informative and worked on by lots of archivist. It think atleast 95 percent of what we know about the transporter is there. -- Q 21:02, 25 January 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Yeah, plenty of information, and the transporter accident section is very informative. Its length is only to encompass the huge amount of information on this device. Good going, to anyone who helped out updating it! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 16:09, 30 January 2006 (UTC) *'Support.' Very informative is an understatement. :) --Galaxy001 03:03, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :*'Featured'. It's been over 2 weeks now with no objections. --From Andoria with Love 15:50, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Question Okay, when some one is transported, they step on top of the transporter pad to be scanned and then transported, correct? Well one thing that I never understood is how the transporter works once some one is on a planet. Are their patterns scanned remotely? If patterns can be scanned remotely, than what is the purpose of stepping on a pad in the first place?141.157.220.64 20:00, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Continuity issue :Transporters have been used by many civilizations throughout history, but the first Human-made transporter was invented by Emory Erickson sometime prior to 2121, with the first operable transporter being developed before 2139. (ENT: "Daedalus") :This is a significant continuity problem, since the human colonists on Moab IV in TNG: "The Masterpiece Society", whose ancestors had left the Earth several decades after that, were stunned by the transporter technology. However, this may be due to the fact that the transporter seen on Enterprise is a semi-prototype or a military technology and thus not known or understood by the general populace. I have a couple theories about this continuity error, if it's worth anything to anyone. Is it possible that the colonists on Moab IV simply were not being exact when they claimed their colony had been there for 200 years? Or even better, let's consider this...we can be fairly certain that this colony is quite some distance from Earth, judging from where the Enterprise was in the episodes that surround this one. In the 22nd Century, before the development of the Warp 5 engine, ships could travel no faster than Warp 2. Is it possible that these colonists left Earth BEFORE the Transporter was invented, then took several decades to get to Moab IV using generational ships (as described in other TNG episodes such as "Up the Long Ladder") and established their colony perhaps in the earliest days of the Federation, or around the time that Enterprise is set? Thus technology would have advanced on Earth and in Starfleet, and they, being out of communication with the rest of humanity for so long and then isolating themselves for the next two centuries, would have been completely unfamiliar with advances such as transporters. It could also be the case that transporters, which even by the time of Enterprise were still not widely used, could have been vaguely familiar to the original founders of the colony but forgotten over the course of 200 years because they were not considered important (after all, this society is all about evolving beyond humanity. If any of these theories sounds plausible, I propose adding the conjecture to the article as a way of attempting to reconcile the timeline. --Antodav 02:47, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :That makes sense. In fact, I believe that explanation more than the explanation currently in the article. Is there a way you could shorten it a bit and add it to the current info? Perhaps just saying it's possible that they left Earth aboard pre-warp or low-warp vessels prior to the invention of the transporter and did not arrive on the planet until the late 22nd century due to their limited speed? That would be great. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:58, 1 June 2006 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. :-) --Antodav 03:19, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Removing speculation I am removing the following note: :The transporter is usaly controled by a human operater due to the energy beam going out of phase which a computer cannot handle. I don't remember this ever being stated anywhere in Star Trek. In addition, we see the use of transporters without human operators countless times throughout DS9. Often, they will leave the runabout in orbit, beam everyone down to a planet, and then when they want to beam up, they say something like, "Computer, two to beam up." That would seem to imply computer control of the beam out, and during none of these cases was there any fear expressed over the computers ability to handle the beam going out of phase. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:38, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Behind the scenes is it possible to have an article on how does the transporter works (ie how is it done in the set?) what other devices are used other than the Fresnel lenses? i recall that it was shwon at the universal studios, but can't seem to find it. anyone know and can add to the main article? 70.70.209.25 08:38, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Current format I've noticed that some changes were made with respect to the format of this article. Is it just me or does the article no longer read as well as before the changes ? (or is it just my lack of good understanding off the English language) If I compare the current version with the one from 01:38, 10 September 2006 for example, I find that the later looks and reads much better than the current one. I am not sure if this version is still worthy. Any comments ? -- Q 21:06, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Range This article seems to focus alot on the Earth/Starfleet transporter, which is all fine and dandy, as I believe Earth's is the one we know most about, but it should be increased to include information from other societies with transporters, such as a list of societies with transporters (Klingon, Vulcan, etc.), and more on the history (early uses noted by ''Enterprise'', such as the Malurians and I think Klingons too). It has a brief mention of early civilizations using transporters then blah blah Emory Erickson, 2121, blah blah. I think a paragraph or so noting transporters were used by Malurians by 2151, Klingons by 2151, and so on. Oh, also it says a couple of times things like "Enterprise was the first ship to allow transporting biological objects" and similar, which should be specified to the Erickson form of transporter, and not any transporter as it seems (again, Malurians, Klingons, Vulcans, Xyrillians? all had it already).--Tim Thomason 00:04, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Transporter Accidents "Unlike the two Kirks created in 2266, both Rikers were functionally identical to the original man, as though they were clones." ~ Clones would not possess identical memories. :Fixed. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:17, 17 December 2006 (UTC) question about movement when your transported do you stop moving? in a tng episode it was said by this person that "wi'll being transported he raised his phaser and fired at the generator" this imply's you can move but in the voy episode emanations they look frozen wi'll transporting. -- :Since the transporter is a completely fictional magic device, there there is no "real" data to consider at all. In TNG it was established that one can move in the transporter beam. Reginald Barclay "grabbed" things while being transported. About Riker, since he didn't actually fire the phaser (spoiler), there is no direct evidence, but obviously they (Picard and the others) accepted that story as possible, so they must believe that one can move while being transported. --Bp 11:22, 21 December 2006 (UTC) thanks for that i was really pussled scan pad on the scan pad thing of the voyager transporter at the top there loads of circles like lights, do you have to stand rite under them to be transported Intraship transport Isn't it stated in some episode that the reason that intraship transport is difficult is because of the fact the emitters are on the exterior of the ship, and thus have to be reversed in direction to transport inside the ship? Or am I remembering something out of a non-canon source? : Don't know, the transporter works great, so...:) I think that intraship is the same as site-to-site transport. Both result in the same thing, transporting within a vessel to another location. Intraship might be the term used in the 2260s to refer to it while the site-to-site term was used several centuries later. -- Q 09:09, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :: "Intraship" means transportation from one point within a ship to another point within the same ship (does this include space stations?). site-to-site transportation "is a special type of transport where the object or person being transported is transported from one site directly to another, neither site being a transporter platform." Don't know about the emitters, sorry. -AndromedaRoach 04:47, 16 July 2007 (UTC)